Animal I Have Become
by TurtSquigg
Summary: Whatever you say King, but I will get out.


* * *

"Damnit." I swore under my breath, I was just too weak at the moment; I couldn't take him on like this much longer. My zanpakuto grew heavy in my hands as I rose to fend off another attack, getting pushed back in the process. More blood gushed from my multiplying wounds.

_Why won't you let me out! _My outraged hollow hissed in my head, making it even harder to concentrate.

_Not Yet._ I tried prying off another attack, this one aimed at my gut. I was too late; it made sickening contact, blood seeping out of the fresh wound. I sank to my knees, my vision blurring. _Not Yet._ I repeated, more for me then the hollow this time. My enemy walked slowly up to me. A few scratches in his clothes, a tear here and there, but nothing compared to me.

My eyes traveled up to his face, glaring at him with all the strength I had left. No expression on his face as he brought down his zanpakuto once again. I gasped in pain, as it struck my shoulder, blood gushing freely from the new wound. I fell to the ground, my face hitting cool pavement, Zangetsu clattering to the ground beside me. I saw black spots dancing in front of my eyes before everything when black.

_Whatever you say, __**King, **__but I __**will**__ get out. _

* * *

I slowly came back in to conciseness, squeezing my eyes shut at the amount of pain that was sure to encase my body. It never came, only a dull aching. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was resting against a giant window it seemed. I lifted my head and took a glance above me, to be greeted by a clear blue sky with fluffy clouds bobbing about. _Where was I?_ I stood up shocked to find myself on the _side_ of the building. _Oh right_. As the panic left me I was able to get a better look around, my eyes roaming for the familiar form of Zangetsu among the buildings. Once I spotted him, I made my way to Where he was standing. He stood there motionless watching just one of the many widows. I came up beside him.

"Hey, old man what are-"

He silenced me with a wave of his hand, never looking in my direction. "See for yourself, and with that he was gone. I walked up to where he just disappeared, and looked downward. There in the window was me, fighting my enemy. But it wasn't me; it was _him_, mask in place.

"Well, well, well, look what we havehere." My Hollow let out a blood-curdling laugh. "So nice to see you again, Ulquiorra." He cackled and dove at my enemy, Sending blow after blow towards him before jumping back a good foot.

Ulquirro stance never changed, but he was pushed back a good couple of feet. Ulquirro smirked, vanishing from my sight. But apparently not from Hichigos.

"Too slow." Hichigo sang, zanpakutos clashing in the blink of an eye. "Man, it's great to finally be free!"

He turned around,swinging Zangetsu around wildly before lunging for the last time at Ulquirro, scratching his right arm. Hicigo's eyes glowed, and his smile grew as he drew Zangetsu slowly to his face, licking the tiny blood droplets off.

Ulquirro didn't move, eyes wide and hand hovering above the scratch.

"Eh, still not dead, but I'll fix that." Hichigo crouched down, preparing to strike, when to my horror I felt a familiar spiritual presure coming closer, and one all too familiar voice. My heart sank.

"Ichigo!"

Hicigo whipped around and was met with the tiny Shimiagim who spoke. Violet eyes clashing with yellow, as she jumping a step back, eyes immediately hardening.

Focus now locked on the tiny Shimigami, Ulquirro made his escape, Hichigo didn't even care.

My Body when numb with fear.

Hichigo snorted, swinging Zangetsu around by the cloth, eyeing her with interest. "So, she means a lot to ya, huh _king_? Well, we can't have that now can we."

"No, this can't be happening." My hands started shaking and I pressed them against the window as if trying to get through. My hands glided through, as if in water. I pushed harder against it.

Hichigo started laughing, "Sorry _King_, but im not letting you out anytime soon." And he lunged, right at her.

"NO!" I hadn't even realized It my mouth, only when my throat was raw did I finally grasp that. I shut my mouth, and rammed into the glass that was separating me from _her._ Nothing.

Then it started to rain.

**I can't escape this hell.**

I tried harder and harder to get through, it just wasn't enough. Rage built inside me as I charged into the window hoping, to get through. A little further but nothing. I pulled back, breathing hard.

Hichiogolaughed, "Nice try, but not good enough." He charged at her again, making her retreat even further. Cuts and gashes were all over her. And it was my fault, all because of me.

**So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside**

I heard Hichigo give out another cackle, making my blood boil. "Don't worry, I won't kill her. Yet."

Now it was her turn to snort, bringing Shirayuki back into a fighting stance. "As if I'd let the likes of _you_ kill me." That brought Hichigo's attention back towards her like a speeding bullet.

Hichigo bristled, before the same sinister smile came back in place. "The likes of me eh? We'll just see about that, _Rukia_."

**Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

"Damnit Rukia! Get away!" I muttered, backing away from the glass. I ran a shaking hand through my soaked hair, pacing back and forth. I growled low in my throat, what was I going to do? This was all my fault, I knew my hollow was getting stronger. God, I was _so_stupid, I should of told Rukia, or, _something_! "Damnit!" I crouched down next to the glass, watching _me_pin Rukia against a building by her throat.

She coughed a bit, shocked when a bit of blood came up on Hichigo's arm. "Ya know," She croaked out. "I'm not scared of you, I know Ichigo would never, _never_ hurt me." She winced as the hand around her neck tightened.

"Che." Hichigo's hand shot back, letting her slid to the ground. He loomed over her gasping form. "You seem so sure." He sneered. "But, I have a news flash for you _Queen_," He bent down in front of her face. "I ain't _him_." And in a flash Rukia was thrown across the street, hitting the base of a tree.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
**

Rage boiled inside me as I took in the sight. "Zangetsu!" I bellowed! "Where the hell are you? I could use your help right about _now_!"

"Ichigo." I spun around to face him.

"How the hell, am I going to get to Rukia?" I was on the verge of hysteria. As I ran a shaking hand through my dripping hair once more.

**I can't escape myself  
I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied**

"Easy. Just break the portal." And he was gone.

My eyes roamed over where he just was. "Damnit! I new that already! Tell me something helpful you old geezer!" I let at a yell and slid back in front of the window.

**So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

"Fuck!" I pounded the window, surprised when my whole arm sank through.

"Now's your chance Ichigo, Hichigo's time in the real world is drawing to a close. Please don't screw this chance up." I spun my head around looking for where Zangetsu had come from, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Ichigo." My head snapped up and I stared intently at Rukia as she called my name.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

She crawled away from the tree, and stared right through Hichigo to me, "I know you can hear me Ichigo, and it's never been like you to give up so easily." She grasped Shirayuki in both hands, breathing heavily while leaning on Shirayuki, eyes a blaze. "So get your lazy ass in gear Ichigo!" She hollered, her voice gaining power with every word, pointing Shirayuki in between Hichigo's eyes.

Hichigo's gave a wheezy laugh, "Touching Rukia, but he's not getting out anytime soon." And he too pointed his zanpakuto at Rukia, though his was pointed towards her heart.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

My Body seemed to tingle all over as Rukia's eyes, landed right on me. My arm, still halfway through the 'window', along with the rest of my body gave a slight shutter. Rukia still believed in me, as corny as that may sound, it was entirely true.

With renewed energy, I pushed all my weight, all my power, into that one single shove, and I found myself gliding through what felt like silk. I stared gaining speed and tumbled through it faster and faster, I squeezed my eyes shut on reflects, as I seemed to fly through where ever I was.

Then, it was over, and I standing. I stumbled a few times before falling to my knees and slowly opening my eyelids that were so heavy all of a sudden. I was seeing through a mask, and before I could even grasp what was happening, it crumbled into a tiny heap right in front of me. I gazed in shock at the pile that had once been my hollow mask as Zangetsu clattered out of my hands and onto the pavement.

I heard someones else's zanpakuto hit the ground, and my eyes traveled up to look at the fatigued figure that was Rukia.

"Idiot." She mumbled, eyes instantly softening as she wiped blood from her mouth.

Her blood. That _I_ had shed.

I reached my hand out to her, wanted to ask so many questions, but I never got the chance, a wave of dizziness over took me and I fell, my side hitting the cool pavement under me.

"Ichigo!" She yelled, panic evident in her voice. "Ichigo, you idiot answer me!"

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become**

I cracked my eyes open, to see her crawling closer towards me, I let out a groan and flopped on my back, my eyes closing shut on their own accord.

I felt my head tilled up and back, as it landed in something soft, and warm. I forced one of my eyes open, and saw Rukia looking down at me, worry etched all over her face.

"Rukia." I choked out, it sounded like I hadn't talked in years. "I'm, so sorry." My eye slid shut again, my body was so heavy, I don't know how I even got my lips to move. "Don't leave." I finally managed.

My head slipped to the side as Rukia moved. "Ichigo, there's nothing to be sorry for, just sleep for now." I felt an unbelievably warm hand lightly stroke the side of my face. "I'm not going anywhere, just sleep."

And I felt myself doing just that, drifting off away from everything. the pain, the aching, the sorrow.

_Whatever you say, King__, __but I will get out_.

* * *

So, how did you like it?:)

Hit the review button and lemme know kay.


End file.
